


Circus Creatures

by LadyJSenpai



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Depression, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Happy Ending, Kozmotis slowly takes on being Pitch Black, M/M, PTSD, Past Relationship(s), Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Smut, Social Anxiety, Trauma, being held captive, poor jack needs love, rape tag is Not for pitch, torture elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-30 18:40:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJSenpai/pseuds/LadyJSenpai
Summary: Jack Frost is a creature held captive as a circus attraction."The truth was Jack didn’t know where he was from. He couldn’t remember. When he was found by the circus workers he was unconscious. The workers went to the pond to gather water for the animals, and saw him laid across a scrap of floating wood with his clothes tattered and bloody. No one knew how he got there or what happened to him, but it didn’t take long for everyone to realize he wasn’t “normal”. As if the pale skin, inability to stay in prolonged sunlight, low tolerance of heat, snow white hair, and remaining youth wasn’t enough there were other giveaways. He had enhanced vision, sense of smell and hearing. His eyes looked like polished lapis lazuli of the purest deep blue with a snowflake pattern around his pupils. Specks of silver glinted in his eyes like frost. He had prominent sharp canines to go with his pearly white smile, and his body held an unnatural cold body temperature that he could lower when needed."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been thinking on this one for a while now. Hope ya'll enjoy and comments are appreciated!!

He laid basking in the sun, taking pleasure in the warmth before it became too great for him to handle. It wasn’t something he could do for long. His delicate pale skin didn’t allow it. He would never become tan, he would never change. His skin will forever be the color of pale milky white, and his hair white as freshly fallen snow. Forever, timeless, he would remain the same. Never knowing why he existed this way or what he was and why he was different. He only knew that he has been a teenager much longer than he should have been. That he stayed the same while others changed. People treated him different. Freak; that’s the word they used. The name that he was called along with others, but that wasn’t his specific name. He was known by all who knew of him as Jack Frost. The freak child, the beautiful demon, innocent fairy, spirit of the cold, demonic angel, monster. 

Jack moved away from the window of his box cart to lay on the straw mat that made up his bed. This little cart has been his home since he was about six years old. It really was a regular circus cage for an animal, but the bars had walls on the outside of it. The walls roll up and down, and he had a window that he could open and close at will when he behaved. The teen looked up to his ceiling putting his hands behind his head. A night sky of stars and planets decorated the ceiling. The cold teen longed for the night so he could see the real stars. He loved to believe that he was from another world. That he needed to wait for his family to take him away from this place. There was just no way he was meant to be here. He had to be lost. He had to be meant for a different life.

The truth was Jack didn’t know where he was from. He couldn’t remember. When he was found by the circus workers he was unconscious. The workers went to the pond to gather water for the animals, and saw him laid across a scrap of floating wood with his clothes tattered and bloody. No one knew how he got there or what happened to him, but it didn’t take long for everyone to realize he wasn’t “normal”. As if the pale skin, inability to stay in prolonged sunlight, low tolerance of heat, snow white hair, and remaining youth wasn’t enough there were other giveaways. He had enhanced vision, sense of smell and hearing. His eyes looked like polished lapis lazuli of the purest deep blue with a snowflake pattern around his pupils. Specks of silver glinted in his eyes like frost. He had prominent sharp canines to go with his pearly white smile, and his body held an unnatural cold body temperature that he could lower when needed. When a full moon occurred Jack’s body would change. Frost like wings similar to a fairy’s would sprout from his back. His ears gained a more prominent point to them, and his snow white hair would get a brilliant bright blue streak in it. Those changes would be fine if that was the only things that would change. But no, there was more, and that’s what made him change into more of a freak appeal. His nails grew longer and pointed, as did his canines. A long thin tail would sprout from his tail bone, and short hair would appear all over his body, except his face, chest, stomach, and ears. The hair being snow white matching the hair of his head with brilliant blue frost patterns all over it. The tip of his tail looked like a lion’s with the patch of snow white hair that grew at the end.

Of course he could also manipulate the cold, but he wasn’t really aware of the true potential his capabilities had. Jack wasn’t allowed to know the extent of his powers. The Ringmaster wouldn’t allow it making the forever teen wear his collar at all times. The collar that he loathed and held most of his magic bound away from his reach. All of the teen’s actions outside of his cage was constantly kept on the end of a short leash. That short leash wasn’t just for fear of Jack’s magic, though. There were other reasons. One big reason to be more precise. The white haired teen held a different diet than others. His stomach couldn’t handle heavy foods, so his diet usually consisted of light things. That’s why some referred to him as a demon. He ate candy, loved honey suckle, enjoyed creamy foods like yogurt or pudding, and loved basically any cold or frozen dessert. His occasional strong craving is what people feared most. Blood. That is what he craved and he craved it strongest during the full moon. That is when the Ringmaster exploited him the most and Jack hated it. He hated that he wanted blood. He hated that the Ringmaster would purposely provoke his hunger for it in front of crowds of people, and he hated himself for not being able to resist the hunger.

The cold teen had thought that the Ringmaster, Gordo, was a nice man at first when they had met. That Gordo was someone who was only trying to help him. The Ringmaster gave him a place to stay, treated his wounds, gave him new clothes to replace his dirty tattered ones, and food in his empty belly. Gordo told him that he could stay as long as he wanted, and gave him little jobs to do. Then all of Jack’s abilities and differences became clearer over the course of the week. All happy pleasant thoughts Jack held toward the Ringmaster changed the first night he was locked into the cage. The teen was frightened, but he had no idea how cruel and evil the Ringmaster truly would prove to be. 

“What a pretty creature you’ll be for my collection of freaks. I should get good money for people to get a good look at you.” Gordo’s greedy eyes examined Jack’s body. That is what he remembered most of all that night. The first night being held as an animal instead of a person. Every night since he lived in this forsaken cage. Only coming out for show, and even then it was with a leash and collar. Jack reached down and touched the silver metal of his collar. He hated it. It reminded him further of his captivity, successfully making him feel even more so a slave to the wretched circus. A slave, creature, an animal for Gordo’s collection. 

Reaching under his mat he pulled out a small hand held mirror, and gazed into his reflection. The youthful face of no older than eighteen gazed back. It was a lie. Jack was much older than a teenager. Really, if the teen had aged properly he would be well into his late thirties, but no trace of that could be found in his youthful appearance. Though he did keep the youthfulness in his character. By nature Jack was very curious, mischievous, gentle and playful. He stayed childlike and innocent in a lot of ways, though he did have pubescent curiosities and urges. It didn’t help that he didn’t have proper socialization, either. Teenage hormones and urges can be confusing and conflicting when you don’t really understand them. The fact that he was being caged like an animal did help either. There weren’t many things he could do for an outlet for his stress and such. Unless restlessly pacing his cage counted. There were times the teen would even inflict self-damage to release the pent up emotions he held. 

It wouldn’t be true if the teen claimed that Gordo’s cruelty didn’t influence or impact him in some way. Yes, he remained kind, but he also held a huge lack of distrust in people. It was very difficult for him to face people sometimes, and he often looked down or away to avoid eye contact. When they asked him too many questions he would panic. The usual attention he received was negative, so fear or anxiety was the first thing he felt when it was received. Building an emotional cage around himself was something done out of necessity. If he kept it on nothing could get through and he could keep calm and collected; seemingly brave and unfaltering. The forever teen laughed bitterly at himself. If they only knew how truly broken he felt inside. How he felt lost and alone. Was it crazy that he held onto his hope of escape? If he didn’t have that then what would he have? No, it wasn’t crazy. Without his will to push on and hope to drive him he would be letting his captor’s win. Allowing Gordo to win. That won’t happen. The teen won’t allow it to. He’ll stay strong and won’t let the Ringmaster break him. 

Frost sighed and put the mirror back under the mat when the cage’s wheels came to a stop. They must have reached the outskirts of another town. A new group of people to entertain and amaze with the spectacles of the circus, and the creatures within it. Loud banging sounded on one of the walls of his enclosure, and Jack huffed irritated. ‘Why do people always knock so loud? It’s not like I wouldn’t be able to hear it. Everyone knows how well my hearing is.’ The forever teen thought.

“Get ready for your doors to open Frosty Boy!” A gruff sounding voice sounded, and Jack rolled his eyes. 

In one sudden swift motion all the wooden wall lifted to his cage. Sensitive eyes took in the area his cage was placed. Trees encircled him in a crescent moon shape to one side giving him ample shade. Taking a breath in Jack could smell that fresh water flowed somewhere close by. Cages trailed behind him from the journey, and to the front side was an open field full of plush green looking grass and bright wild flowers. The other side faced to area the circus tent would be placed, and Jack sighed upon noticing. 

‘I should have known I would be right in front of that monstrosity.’ Jack thought to himself as he glared openly in the direction. 

“Aw, little Jack Frost doesn’t like his spot.” That gruff voice was back and the teen knew that the short little man known as Morris was looking for a banter of wits. Morris had what most people would refer to as a Napoleon complex with a short fuse. He didn’t participate in any shows put on by the circus. Morris worked as a laborer doing grunt work varying from helping put together stages, tents and props, to cleaning and caring for the animals. Short and snarky standing only five foot even. Don’t let his shortness fool you, though. Morris had lots of muscle due to working with a circus requires a lot of work, especially when it includes manual labor. 

Jack chose to not humor him by saying anything. The teen crossed his arms across his chest and continued staring ahead. Not sparing the short man a glance he sat down with his legs crossed on the straw filled mat. “I was talking to you, you little freak!” Morris shouted, angry at being shrugged off. Temper already warring thin Morris picked up a rock and threw at Jack. The rock hit the cold teen’s head with a loud smacking sound. Refusing to give the little man any response Jack held his place, not moving a muscle to even flinch. Feeling cold running down his cheek the teen registered that there would be a wound on his head to check later. The cold blood dripped down from his cheek to his shoulder causing a crimson red stain where it landed. Morris picked up bigger rock ready to chuck it at the teen when a thick Russian accented voice boomed through the air. 

“Morris! Tis no way to treat circus people.” A taller man built like a bear clapped a big hand on Morris’s shoulder. “What will I tell the Ringmaster if one of his favorites looks like bloody mess? You make job harder for me. He will think I’m slacking off.” The bigger man raised an eyebrow at the smaller man. “I will not be happy..” He took his hand off Morris’s shoulder and cracked his knuckles hinting to the consequences that would be waiting for the short man. Morris may be a hot head, but knew better than to take on the bear like man. No one in the circus dare to take an opposing side to the Russian man. Well, other than the Ringmaster himself that is. Morris gulped. 

“Yea, I guess I should get going any hows. I’m needed for setting up some tents.” The short man’s voice still tried to keep some boastfulness while retreating. Jack took that moment to lock eyes with Morris and smile cheekily. The teen waved a hand wishing farewell, and Morris basically shot poisoned daggers with his eyes at the cheekiness before walking away.

“Jack, you should not goat him on by smiling at him that way. It only adds for punishment later when I’m not ‘round.” The burly man chastised. Frost looked down knowing the man was right. North was the caretaker of the circus creatures. He was always kind to him and the others, referring to them as the ‘circus people’ instead of creatures or freaks. The man really was built like a bear standing at almost seven foot tall, wide muscular body build and deep sounding voice. He had a thick dark black beard, and a jolly laugh. Jack was convinced if North’s beard were white and he dressed in red clothes he’d look like Santa Claus, regardless of his thick black hair he kept short. Except the one spot in the back; where a small patch of hair was longer and was held in a short tight braid. To anyone North looked like a fierce intimidating man. Everyone knew that he knew how to fight well, because for a short time he served as a warrior in the Russian Army. That may have been when he was younger, but he remained just as capable as a man in his late forties. He held himself sturdy and healthy. Always ready to bring happiness and loved children. At first kids would be intimidated by him, but his kind blue eyes would shine with gentleness making him less intimidating. “How about I look at head, hm?” North asked the white haired teen opening the cage door stepping inside the enclosure. 

Jack gazed out the door soaking in the small moment he didn’t have cage bars obstructing the view. He wanted to run out of that opening to rush out into to woods and claim his freedom. If North wasn’t blocking the way he would have. North closed the door behind him breaking Jack from his trance. The sound of metal clanging echoed briefly in the teen’s ear drums. To the teen it was the echo of lost freedom. The cold teen looked down at the cage floor. It made him feel guilty knowing North would be punished if he got out like that. Was it wrong to have moments when he just didn’t care? That escaping this miserable life was the only thing that was important? He wanted to be free, but not at the price of someone else’s pain or life.

North had been nothing but kind to him his whole life, never treating him badly. To say the Russian didn’t treat him different would be somewhat of a lie. Of course he wasn’t treated like a normal person, but at least North was never mean to him. It’s hard to say you’re being treated ‘normal’ when you’re being walked on a fucking leash. The burly man unlocked the box in Jack’s enclosure kept in the corner permanently bolted to the floor. The teen cursed that wretched box. It held ‘his things’, which were used to restrain him or punish him. That blasted box also held his chain leash for his cursed collar. The teen growled quietly hearing the click of the opening box. 

Guilty eyes belonging to the man opening the box looked at Frost with sympathy. Along with being care taker, North also designed things. His welding and designing skills were truly masterful, but were sometimes used in the worse possible way. He was the one responsible for the cold teen’s collar, leash and other items. Did he need to mention the fact that the man could also enchant what he welded? North’s mother and father were gypsies. He inherited his mother’s magic of enchantment and his father’s healing abilities. North was basically born into the circus because his mother was already traveling with it. His father passed before he was born. Some accident involving equipment falling if Jack recalled correctly. 

“I’m sorry Jack. You know I have to.” The Russian man said quietly walking to the teen. Jack said nothing but made a displeased face. No matter how long he’s been kept like this, he still loathed it just the same if not more. North clicked the chain leash to the ring in front of the metal collar. To anyone else the click would have been barely noticeable, but to the forever teen it was as loud as thunder. The sound of what little freedom he had being stolen. It made the trapped feeling worse. The Russian opened the cage door to lead the way, not worried nor afraid to turn his back to the teen. Walking through the opening to his cage the teen looked to his left to finally see who it was placed by his cage. His lips spread out into a wide smile upon seeing who it was, but quickly dropped his gaze down to his feet. He didn’t want to draw attention to his happiness. Before he realized it they were already at North’s trailer and the man was closing the door behind him. North sat Jack down on a chair and pulled out first aid kit beginning to clean and treat the teen’s head wound. The cold teen kept his face straight trying to not appear giddy, but he couldn’t help but have a small smile. “Pleased by neighbor, yes?” North asked knowing and chuckling when the youth’s cheeks gained a light blush. 

“I am.” The teen admitted sheepishly and North chuckled again. “How?” Frost inquired. 

The teen didn’t have to expand on it, because everyone knew about how Ringmaster Gordo went out of his way to keep them separated. No one really knew the extent of the situation, but enough to know to not talk about it least an ‘accident’ happen to them. That is why Jack was either ignored or treated cruelly. If you are being punished or snubbed by the Ringmaster, you are punished and snubbed by everyone working for him, too. Few people were different towards Jack, and he could count them on one hand. Three fingers to be exact, and only one actually did it all times unabashed by what the consequences could be. The truth of the situation was that the Ringmaster wanted Jack. He wanted the teen to be his pet; his sexual pleasure, to belong him and no one else. The forever teen had no intention of that ever happening. However, as long as the teen refused to be the Ringmaster’s lap dog he served as a whipping dog instead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long awaited update!!

North was one of course who was kind to him. Second was an aerial dancer and bird trainer named Tiana. Most people called her Ti, and she’s very kind to everyone. She has a feistiness about her if you upset her, and she has no qualms about putting someone in their place. The clothes she wore were always bight and colorful, her short hair almost always dyed bright green, purple, and yellow. Her skin is an olive tan, and she can always be seen with a bright white smile. Ti was obsessed with dental hygiene, and always reminded people the importance of good health. Most people thought she wore contacts, but her eyes were a natural bright purple. Ti’s parents worked in a chemical plant, and it caused her to have birth defects. All the females working the circus were envious of Ti’s beauty and talent. Tianna joined the circus when she was six years old, and now is a young woman of twenty. She’s short, even compared to Jack. Her body being slim and dainty, but had more muscle power than you’d expect. Usually when she saw Jack she was kind and would speak, but if there were too many people she would just simply avoid him. 

Third was another creature like himself called Nightlight. He has bright green eyes, crystal white skin, and shining white hair. Literally; the other boy’s hair shined white like stars, and his skin sparkled like diamonds. It was easy to figure out how he got the name Nightlight. He glowed like one. Whenever it was dark he glowed like a light in the darkness. Jack quickly became friends with the young boy being so close in age. Jack was two years older than him. Nightlight was caught and held captive by the Ringmaster when Jack was thirteen, so Nightlight was eleven. The preteen had gotten separated from his family while traveling during a storm. He was searching for his parents when the Ringmaster spotted him. After all these years Nightlight still hasn’t given up hope that they will find him one day. His eyes were always searching the sky. The younger teen always tried to explain where he was from to Jack. The place he described really sounded like another world. Jack often wondered if they were from the same place. It didn’t take long to figure out his newly acquired friend had stopped aging after turning sixteen. Jack felt somewhat guilty about being happy about that fact, but he couldn’t make himself feel any other way. It meant he would have a lifelong friend be it if neither of them died. Gordo was jealous of their relationship.

“Took few conversations. Tis nothing.” North answered placing his heavy hand on the teen’s shoulder. “But try to not draw attention. It may not last.” He warned.

Jack looked up to North and nodded with a bigger smile. “Thanks North.” The teen wanted to give the man a hug he was so happy, but he figured it would be best to leave it to his simple meek thanks.

The interactions between the icy teen and the big Russian man were complicated at times. There were moments when North was somewhat fatherly, being that he took care of Jack daily. There were the days that the man “trained” him, and the teen hated that. It made him feel like some wild beast. Of course Jack didn’t really have anyone to protect him from the wrath of Gordo, and it shocked the cold teen the first few times North did nothing to help him. However, after it happened repeatedly Jack knew to expect it. 

After a bandage was applied to the cold teen’s head he was taken back to his enclosure. To the teen it seemed unnecessary to bandage small wounds like this, because it would heal completely in an hour or two. If he had blood to drink it would heal almost instantly. Jack heard the click of his box being closed and something soft hit his chest. Blinking a few times he looked down and saw that it was his favorite blue hoodie. Jack pulled the worn tan shirt off pulling the hoodie on reveling in the softness. Frost formed on the shoulders and neck of the hoodie making intricate snowflake designs. North picked up the dirty shirt and left locking his cage door, that terrible clicking sound ringing in the teen’s ears. Closing his eyes Jack concentrated on his only goal for now.

‘Nightlight? Are you there?’ The icy teen called through his thoughts and waited for a reply.

Nightlight could speak telepathically if you were close enough to him, but his voice could only speak in hushed whispers. Jack was the only one that knew Nightlight could talk at all. Everyone else thought that he was simply mute, that he couldn’t speak unless he made hand gestures or used his form of sign language. Peacefulness filled Jack’s body, and he knew then that Nightlight was on the side closer to his part of the cage. That was another reason Jack loved being by glowing teen. Nightlight had a magical calming effect on anyone close by who needed to be calmed. The shinning boy was a living, breathing blanket of comfort. 

‘Yes.’ A young male’s voice answered softly. ‘I am happy to be near you. I can feel your sadness.’ Jack looked down at his feet. He could never hide his loneliness and sadness from Nightlight. The cold teen felt relieved hearing his.

‘It feels good to hear your voice. How long has it been since we spoke last?’ Jack furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

‘Too long. Four months.’ Nightlight answered sadly. 

Jack blushed thinking about the last time he and the glowing boy were together. Having grown so close, their friendship starting developing into more than just friendship. Teenage hormones and curiosity pushed them into experimentation, furthering their attraction to each other. Not to say that Jack was only attracted to males or anything. He was just simply open as a person, and was more concerned with the soul than the body’s plumbing. However, he did admit to himself that you had to have some physical attraction to a partner as well. 

‘Will you be out tonight?’ Jack asked hopeful.

‘I don’t know. Shh, he’s coming.’ Nightlight answered softer to not sound snappy. 

Jack laid down on his mat facing the open field of flowers with his head on his hands. The teen hoped it would look like he was asleep or daydreaming, so that he would be left alone. The last thing he wanted was to be taunted into doing something to be punished. Looking happy was enough to be punished, and Jack wanted to stay near his only real friend.

“Are you ready to be in the spot light tonight?” Jack could hear the Ringmaster’s deep smug voice ask. 

‘I’m ready to kick you in the nuts, you old perv.’ Nightlight said telepathically causing the frosted teen to have to stifle his laughter. The fact that Nightlight could project his telepathic ability to certain people was priceless. Jack assumed he answered in sign language or by nodding, because Gordo replied ignorant of the commentary provided for the cold teen. 

“Good.” Gordo walked up to the bars around Nightlight’s cage. “If you behave maybe I’ll be extra gentle the next time we are alone to talk.” His voice was morbidly lustful and made the cold teen’s stomach curl. 

This time Nightlight said nothing. The only response was his total disgust for the man, and the bile rising up in his throat. Jack gritted his teeth together trying to hold back making any responses to the situation. He knew Gordo was being that bold to get a rise out of him. The Ringmaster smirked feeling smug about his sense of control and power. He liked to view himself as the king, and these were his slaves. The workers were his loyal people and if they weren’t.. well, he’d do like any king would. He’d punish their treason. He loved it. He loved feeling like he owned their souls. He loved the power he held over their lives. 

“What about you, Jack?” The Ringmaster asked walking up to Jack’s enclosure. Jack twitched hearing his name and sat up acting like he just noticed him. The teen stretched his arms above his head before standing to walk over to the bars where Gordo stood. 

“What now?” Jack asked gazing right into the Ringmaster’s wicked dark brown eyes, years of practice kept his face perfectly impassive. Gordo’s lips formed an evil smile. 

“I asked if you were ready. A new town to see you. New people for you to entertain and disgust.” He lifted one hand to the sky pointing at the paled moon. “It’ll be a full moon in a few days. Aren’t you excited?” He asked tauntingly. 

Jack narrowed his eyes. “Ecstatic.” He answered flatly. The Ringmaster laughed haughtily, knowing that the cold teen hated when he showed himself on full moons. He loved Jack’s pain and misery. It made him hard. It gave him pleasure.

“Good.” Gordo remarked turning to leave. 

Jack’s top lip curled into a snarl. ‘Sadistic bastard. You deserve to rot in hell when you die.’ The cold teen thought angrily. 

Metal creaking brought the cold teen’s attention to where Nightlight’s cage sat. Morris walked up into the glowing teen’s cage with a chain leash. Jack felt himself go lightheaded. The short grumpy man wasn’t normally allowed to take the creatures out. What was going on? Alarmed he mentally called for his shining friend.

‘Nightlight, what’s going on?’ Jack questioned. No response came so the teen asked again. ‘Nightlight! What’s happening?!’

Morris jerked on the leash causing the younger teen to stumble from his cage to the ground. Nightlight’s normally gold colored collar was now a black color. From under the collar a bright purple blue bruise feathered out on his skin. Jack’s jaw slacked surprised. 

‘What happened to you?’ Jack’s voice more panicked and worried for his friend. Finally the glowing teen answered him. 

‘Last night the Ringmaster and I had a long talk. I’m alright. Please don’t worry about me.’ Nightlight answered quietly; Jack could hear the younger teen’s anguish.

The cold teen’s body trembled in anger. Of course Gordo was responsible. He should have known that North’s talking about the two teens being near each other would’ve provoked such a thing. His stomach churned with nausea, and he held on to himself to refrain himself from vomiting. The forever teen struggled keeping a hold on himself. He knew somewhere that Gordo was probably watching him. Jack unwrapped his arms from himself clenching his jaw. His legs longed to rush to the bars of his enclosure, but he fought it. He wasn’t going to give that sick prick the satisfaction of seeing him upset. The cold teen exhaled shrugging his shoulders, masking his face with indifference as he walked to his mat to lay down. 

Gordo watched the icy teen from behind a tent. His smile faded as an unhappy frown replaced it. The boy was supposed to be suffering over his hurt friend. Why wasn’t he agonizing in anxiety over what’s happening? Over what has obviously has already happened last night? Didn’t he know it would happen again and worse? The Ringmaster even had Morris fetch Nightlight from his cage to take to North. Jack knew how rough Morris was and how he didn’t care for them. Morris took pride in humiliating anyone he could, and the creatures were the perfect targets. Gordo wanted to go over and whip Jack out of frustration, but decided against it. An evil smile grew onto his face. No, what he had in mind for later would be perfect. The teen had no idea what the man had planned for him. The Ringmaster was keeping that plan to himself until the time was right. 

Jack’s stomach growled, and he felt the familiar buzzing under his skin. With the coming full moon that ever present thirst became all the more persistent. He frowned running his tongue over his canine like incisors. They ached, his teeth wanted to sink into something. His throat felt parched, and needed to be soothed. The forever teen’s hunger begged to be fed. His taste buds craved for the warm sweet ambrosia of blood. Trying to ignore the hunger he turned over onto his stomach. Gordo was such an asshole. Being angry made Jack thirstier for blood. His abilities and thirst were intricately entwined with his emotions. The cold teen could feel frost feathering the skin of his body as his core temperature dropped. His hands formed into fists so tight that he pierced his own skin with his nails. 

How long had it been since he had some blood? Usually he was given some at least every other day or every three days. It wasn’t human blood of course. It was usually blood from some type of animal. Occasionally it was blood from another victim of an ‘accident’. The Ringmaster would remark on not wasting resources, and it always sickened the cold teen. It sickened him that he would cave in and drink it. Especially after the man would say such a carless cruel thing. It made Jack hate himself.

“Hey Jack.” A gentle voice called out. The teen turned around, his nose flaring at a sweet smell that suddenly permeated the air. It wafted up into his enclosure, and he couldn’t help the drool his saliva glands produced.


End file.
